in solitude, at the end of that journey
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Mungkin perjalanan ini terlihat remeh bagi orang lain, namun setidaknya ia menyimpan sejuta perihal berharga bagi mereka. /OkiNobu /RoadTrip!AU /Buat challenge #Love4NOTP #karenaOkiNobupantasbahagia.


"Baiklah, kalau begitu rute kita mulai dari sini ke sini, ya…" Gintoki menekuri peta lecak yang baru mereka temukan menyempil di pojok karavan dengan jarinya, dari satu daerah ke daerah yang lain. Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang spidol dari balik saku celana, membukanya dan mulai menggoreskan segaris jejak kelabu menyusuri jalan yang ia tekuri tadi.

"Tunggu—Gin- _san_ , bukankah harusnya di jalan yang ini kita turun dari karavan untuk berjalan kaki?" Shinpachi mencetus—kini berada di samping Gintoki dan ikut menelusuri peta dengan jarinya.

"Oh, iya. Kita berpisah di sini?" Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Shinpachi. "Kalau begitu—aku, Shinpachi, dan Kagura akan ke kiri. Lalu _mayo freak_ , Souichiro- _kun,_ dan Imai akan ke kanan?"

"Siapa yang kaupanggil dengan _mayo freak._ " Toshirou mendengus. "Seminggu kemudian kita akan bertemu kembali tepat di titik ini, lalu," Pemuda berambut sewarna dengan sayap gagak itu menunjuk satu tempat di peta, lalu menggerakan jarinya hingga berujung menemukan jalur yang lain, "Kita akan menemui Kondo- _san,_ Isaburo- _san_ ,dan yang lainnya di sini. Jadi, setelah kita turun dan berjalan kaki, kita berkemah di tempat yang dipilih sementara anjing itu menjaga karavan."

"Uuu, sebenarnya aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian, Sadaharu. Tapi apa boleh buat… aku percaya kau pasti bisa mengusir para serangga yang datang menghampiri, kok!" Kagura mengusap pucuk putih Sadaharu dan memeluknya, yang dibalas hanya dengan rintihan memelas.

"Namaku Sougo." Sougo memotong dengan nada monoton, "Dan—baiklah, baiklah. Aku sudah paham, jadi bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Apa kau bahkan benar-benar mendengarku, bocah?! Jika kau tersesat aku tidak akan menolongmu, keparat!"

"Bla, bla, bla. Hijikata- _san_ , diamlah, kau membuat kupingku sakit."

Gintoki melipat kertas peta dan memasukkannya dengan ugal-ugalan ke dalam saku celana. Hal ini membuat Shinpachi yang sedang membereskan meja lipat memekik marah, "Gin- _san_! Jangan sampai robek lagi, kautahu kan bagaimana kita sekarat saat peta cadangan yang terakhir hilang dibawa angin—karena kau lupa menutup jendela?! Untung saja Okita- _san_ menemukan peta ini!"

Sebagai respons Gintoki hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Yaa, yaa, Shinpachi. Pantas saja kau cepat tua, setiap hari kau marah-marah seperti ibu-ibu penjaga toko hewan."

"Kau lebih tua dariku, orang tua tak berguna!" sahut Shinpachi tidak terima, dilanjutkan dengan makian-makian lainnya dan adu mulut yang seolah tak pernah selesai.

Melihat itu semua, Nobume yang biasanya berwajah es dan jarang sekali menyunggingkan senyum—kini mengulas satu di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang cerah." Ia berbisik pelan seraya memandang skenario berupa jalan yang membentang luas di depan matanya.

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. I don't take any commercial profit._

 _Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki._

* * *

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Friendship, Drama ]

Sumpah, jangan percaya sama judulnya, sama sekali nggak ada hubungan sama isinya. _OOC_ PARAH _._ DLDR, klise, _chessy_ , picisan. Friendship lho bukan romens, jadi jangan takut Kagura kena tikung ;) /SALAH

Road trip AU. Di sini Sadaharu paling cuma seukuran anjing _golden,_ ya. Kalau nggak mana bisa dia ikut masuk ke karavan lol XD. Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

 **Entry for #Love4NOTP challenge.**

* * *

 **in solitude—at end of that journey**

 **2016 © Yonaka Alice**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Minibus fan_ 80067 milik Toushirou meluncur mulus di tengah jalan yang sejauh mata memandang hanya terdapat padang rumput dan pepohonan pinus di kanan-kirinya. Sebuah karavan putih-hijau ikut tergeret.

Tak berselang lama mobil itu berjalan, Shinpachi yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan menepuk pelan bahu Toushirou dan mengomandonya—berbekal GPS—untuk berbelok hati-hati lima puluh meter ke depan. Katanya, di dekat papan petunjuk sekaligus persimpangan jalan yang mereka tempuh ada sebuah tanah kosong—dekat gubuk seorang petani—yang benar-benar serasi untuk dijadikan tempat parkir. Sadaharu juga bisa mengejar barang satu atau dua kupu-kupu yang melintas.

Toushirou menghentikan mobil. Kagura berteriak girang di dalam karavan, _kita sudah sampai,_ katanya. Sougo menjitaknya dengan sengaja agar gadis itu diam, sementara yang bersangkutan langsung protes.

Yang turun paling pertama adalah Gintoki, menyandang ransel besar dan kantung tidur di punggungnya. Nobume sedikit heran melihat hal ini, bagaimana bisa pria yang paling malas dalam karavan mereka adalah pria yang paling bersemangat pula? Di depan, Toushirou dan Shinpachi sudah turun dari mobil.

Nobume menahan nafasnya sekilas. Gadis dengan surai mencuri warna dari permata nila itu memerhatikan hingga ke penjuru rumah berjalan yang sudah mereka tempati dua bulan belakangan. Karavan itu tak bisa disebut apik. Shinpachi bilang ia membelinya dari toko kendaraan bekas dengan harga miring. Cat hijaunya sudah mulai meluruh dan warna putihnya terkelupas di mana-mana—belum lagi badannya penuh noda kecoklatan pekat yang tak sempat mereka bersihkan setelah melalui perjalanan lewat tanah berlumpur.

Nobume turun paling akhir. Sesudah menyiapkan ini-itu untuk perlengkapan berkemah, mereka semua berkumpul melingkar—saling merangkul. Saling bertukar bait-bait doa sederhana namun mampu mendatangkan semangat bagi siapapun yang mendengar.

Gintoki menatap wajah rekan-rekan seperjalanannya satu per satu, mematri dalam-dalam lekuk wajah mereka di benaknya. Pria penyuka _parfait_ cokelat itu tersenyum lebar-lebar hingga giginya kering, dan tak butuh waktu dua detik bagi yang lainnya untuk tertular. Senyum perlahan berangsur berubah menjadi tawa, tawa lepas tanda kebahagiaan.

Tak lama, Gintoki, Kagura, dan Shinpachi—dengan memboyong barang-barang mereka di balik punggung—sudah berlari ke simpang kiri. Ketiganya memasang cengiran lebar di wajah, menikmati semilir angin yang memanjakan kulit serta sinar hangat mentari senja yang memandikan.

Toushirou menempatkan sebelah tangan ke sisi mulutnya dan berseru, "Ooi, sampai nanti, kepala gimbal!"

Seruan itu dibalas Gintoki yang kini sudah terpaut jauh dengan Toushirou, ia melambaikan satu tangannya ke belakang, "Sampai aku melihatmu lagi, _mayo freak_!"

* * *

"Tidak tidur?"

Nobume melayangkan tatapan datar pada pemuda bersurai kersik yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Kau berada cukup jauh dari api unggun." Sougo menukas seraya mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke api unggun yang mereka buat begitu menemukan tempat berkemah nan nyaman. Nobume duduk di tengah padang rumput yang diterpa cahaya lembut rembulan, hari ini cuacanya begitu cerah sehingga kaubisa melihat gugusan gemintang berpendar tanpa perlu diusik para awan gulita.

"Tch, dingin sekali di sini." Sougo menggigil dan mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya. "Imai, kau memang benar wanita es, ya?"

"Kalau kau merasa kedinginan, kembali saja ke tenda. Hijikata- _san_ sudah tertidur, bukan?" Nobume menyahut sekenanya, masih ingin bermain bersama sepuhan cahaya bulan dan merasakan rerumputan kuning membasuh hingga betis. Sang surai indigo itu mengalihkan pandangnya dari Sougo, merasa pemandangan langit malam yang begitu tenang jauh lebih menarik daripada pemuda itu.

Nobume dapat mendengar Sougo menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menyangka pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan akan pergi. Namun dugaan itu terbukti salah tatkala Nobume merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkari pundaknya.

"Ah..?" Iris rubinya sedikit melebar. Nobume menyentuh sejenak jaket kelabu Sougo yang jatuh terkulai menutupi bahunya, kemudian menoleh dan mendapati punggung sang pemilik yang berjalan seraya melambaikan satu tangannya ke belakang.

"Pakai saja, aku bawa dua jaket." Meskipun jarak mereka telah terpaut cukup jauh, Nobume dapat mendengar kata-kata Sougo yang diucapkan dengan datar itu.

Nobume terdiam. "Terima kasih," ungkapnya, meski ia tahu Sougo tidak dapat bisa mendengar bisikan pelan nyaris bisu itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"…orang aneh." Memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing, Nobume melanjutkan kegiatannya memandang bulan.

Barangkali Sougo tidak buruk-buruk amat.

* * *

Nobume melumat donatnya sebanyak satu gigitan—lagi-lagi gadis itu memilih donat sebagai makanan pokok. Sougo pernah menyindirnya ketika melihat hal ini. _Kau akan cepat mati sungguhan jika selalu memakan adonan berlilit gula itu untuk makan siang_ , katanya. Nobume membalas dengan kedikan bahu, menandakan kalau ia tak peduli dan tak akan peduli dengan pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Katanya di sisi utara tebing ada air terjun yang indah." Toushirou membuka percakapan, menyalakan rokoknya dengan pemantik api. Roti isi dengan saus mayones terbaring di pangkuan—Toushirou terlihat tak begitu lapar meski sudah disuguhi saus mayones favoritnya—terbungkus asal dengan kantung kertas cokelat. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Itu jauh, Hijikata- _san_." Sougo memandang datar ke mana arah kutub magnet kompas menunjuk. Kopi instan yang diseduh di dalam dua mug telah diminum oleh masing-masing penikmat secukupnya. Milik Sougo hanya tinggal tiga per empat bagian, sementara milik Toushirou masih tersisa lebih dari setengah cangkir.

"Hei, bukan seperti kita punya tujuan lain. Apa salahnya mencoba?" Toushirou menghirup batang rokok yang tersemat di celah bibirnya, menghembuskan asap kusam keluar. Digelarnya sebuah peta yang diam-diam selalu disimpannya di balik kantung tidur, bersamaan dengan dikeluarkannya sebuah spidol. Meja lipat mereka ditinggal di karavan, karena itulah mereka harus duduk dan berkumpul di atas tanah.

Jari jemari Toushirou lincah mencipta gurat dengan tinta spidol. Membentuk satu lingkaran besar dengan yakin setelah menerka-nerka di mana letak air terjun.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus." Nobume angkat bicara, jelas-jelas menandakan ketertarikan dari suaranya. "Air terjun itu…indah."

"Bukan masalah soal indah atau apanya." Sougo menyahut dengan nada meniru robot. "Jauh. Kautahu jauh, kan?"

"Kau harus memanfaatkan waktu teduh ini tanpa si gimbal perak yang hanya bisa berisik." Toushirou turut menyahut. "Daripada berleha-leha seharian di dalam tenda dan keluar hanya untuk mandi, lebih baik kita adakan perjalanan baru, bukan?"

Merasa kalah, Sougo memejamkan mata dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malas. "Aa, yaa, yaa. Baiklah, lakukan saja sesuka kalian, asal jangan menggerutu capek atau semacamnya di tengah jalan."

"Okita- _san_ , bukankah kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengatakan 'aku lelah'?"

Nobume memangkas ucapan Sougo dengan sebilah pedang imajiner, kemudian tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis sampai-sampai Toushirou yang tergelak keras hingga nyaris tersedak maupun Sougo yang berusaha menggugat pernyataan itu tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus segera mengemas barangnya dan melakukan persiapan matang untuk pergi menuju air terjun.

* * *

 **~Fin.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Alur ngebut kenceng. Yha, soalnya saya udah coretnggaksanggupcoret buntu ide dan nggak sempet edit lagi pas pertengahan fik ini, jadi maaf aja kalau kalian nggak ngeh sama ceritanya yang nggak jelas :((

Dan— :"(( Saya tersiksa lahir batin bikin adegan OkiNobunya, sakit hati. /lebay/ Ku ngeship OkiKagu sama KamuNobu soalnya :((

Aaah, RoadTrip!AU memang indah syekaliii 3 Saya jadi pengen bikin versi lain dari AU ini, OwO. Ini buat _challenge_ # **Love4NOTP** yang maso tingkat dewa. Kelar. Yah, tbh saya baru pernah liat Nobume satu kali di _manga_ , pas awal kemunculannya doang. Saya bahkan gatau Sougo manggil Nobume pake apa orz. Jadi kayaknya nggak IC ya ;;w;; (tapi saya selalu brokoro ngeliat okinobu*coret*)

Dan… iya, mereka temenan doang. CUMA TEMEN KOK. PERHATIAN NGGAK BERARTI SUKA KAN. /caps/ Mungkin saya bakal bikin sekuel/prequelnya, dengan tema yang sama, cuma beda cerita sama make pairing OkiKagu :))) /napsulw

…omong2 pada nyadar kan saya masukkin OkiKagu dan HijiGin meski cuma sekelumit. /yHA

 **Regards,**

 **Yonaka Alice.**


End file.
